Tempting Love
by temptation mccoy
Summary: victoria is out for revenge against edward for taking away her mate. and what better way to do that than steal edwards mate? not the best summary. mature content in later chapters. femslash, dont like? dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Rated: M - English - Romance - bella/victoria - Reviews: 0 - Published: 10-29-10

**Tempting Love**

**Victoria's POV**

Look at her. Such a frail human. So Breakable. I could kill her easily. Right now even. But that would be letting dear old Edward off too easily. He needed to suffer, but if his precious human is dead then he won't suffer as badly. If I could tempt Bella into wanting me, then I could easily gain the girls' trust and then turn her into a vampire. Then Edward would not only suffer because he lost his Bella but also because she would live for eternity but not by his side, but mine. Besides, it'll be more fun than killing her. I'll have to be careful to not break or bruise her, wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious. I also have this wonderful pendent that will prevent Alice from seeing me and the others from using their powers on me. I heard Bella mutter in her sleep and roll over. Fascinating. Watching Bella sleep made me wish that I could lie down and give myself to the world of the unconscious. I missed it terribly. Just by looking at her I knew that I'd have to get to know her, gain her trust. Of course, I'd have to let Bella get to know me as well. I've also been working on my bloodlust. I get as close to the human as possible without alerting the others. Sometimes I'll be near her for five or more hours, controlling my thirst. If it gets to be too much then I force myself to leave and recuperate. After spying on the Cullen's a few days ago, I'd found out that they were going on a hunting trip soon and the wolves were going to watch over the human while they were away. It would be perfect for some bonding time. I'd brushed up on my knowledge of the Treaty and knew that the wolves weren't allowed in town while still new to the craft of shape shifting. Like I said, perfect bonding opportunity. Sensing that sunrise was near, I looked at Bella once more and sprinted off to wood, to await for my opportunity. Edward will pay.

**Bella's POV**

Ugh. Morning already? Damn, wish I could sleep more. Feeling like I was being watched, I slowly turned towards my window. Nothing. No one was there. I've been having these feelings of being watched for a while now but when I looked or had the others try to sense another presence, no one was to be found. It didn't make me feel any safer though. If anything, I became more cautious and was always looking over my shoulder. Alice had assured me that she'd know if anyone was after me. I couldn't help but not believe it. Victoria was still on the loose and I had a feeling it was her following me around. I didn't voice this to anyone because I knew they'd just pat me on the head and tell me to not be so paranoid.

I sighed and looked at my calendar. The Cullen's were leaving for a hunting trip tonight. I'd be left in the protection of the wolves for the next week. It irritated me that they had to have a week long hunting trip. I'd asked why a few days wouldn't work only have Edward tell me in a stern voice that I "didn't understand the thirst." Well I'd understand it just fine if he'd turn me but he refused to. Not unless I agreed to marry him, which I thought was ridiculous. If he wouldn't do it then I'd find a vampire who would.

I made a frustrated sound and rolled over to get out of bed. Edward was supposed to spend the day with me but apparently Carlisle needed his help, pphh, yeah right. So Alice was coming over instead until Edward could make it. It was probably when he felt like it. Sometimes it seemed as if I was just a trophy on his a mantel. I was sick of it.

After a few more minutes, I finally put my feet on the floor and walked to the bathroom. When I finished all my necessities, I walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen. I had just gotten a cup of orange juice when the doorbell rang. Setting my cup down, I walked to the door.

"Perfect punctual vampire," I muttered. I heard a wind chimed laugh on the other side of the door. Rolling my eyes, I opened the door to see Alice standing there, looking perfect, as usual. I sighed and moved aside to let her in. She practically danced into my living room, twirling, easily avoiding hitting anything. I envied them so much, they just didn't know it. I went back to the kitchen, picked up my o.j. and guzzled it. When I finished, I turned to put my glass in the sink when I saw a flash of red. I blinked and it was gone. I hadn't realized that my heart was racing until Alice was in front of me, asking what happened in a worried voice.

"I stubbed my big toe on the table leg," I lied, hoping she'd believe me. Alice nodded and thankfully didn't push the matter any further. But I swear that flash of red hair belonged to none other than Victoria. Though a part of me wondered why I lied about seeing her.

**Victoria's POV**

That was almost too close. I am sure Bella had seen me but it wasn't her I was worried about. It was Alice Cullen, the short pixie like vampire. If she had seen me, then my whole plan would have been ruined. But thankfully I ducked into a tree before she arrived, after hearing Bella's heart rate spike up. What intrigued me though was that Bella had lied. She told the pixie that she'd stubbed her toe instead of saying she saw me. This human is very curious indeed.

I waited until Alice took Bella to her room. Curiosity getting the best of me, I climbed further into the tree till I was outside Bella's window, securely hidden. I watched as they did homework, watched a movie that I'd never heard of and then saw Bella sigh in annoyance when Alice dashed out and then back again with very big shopping bags. What little color was in the humans' face drained when she spotted the lingerie in one of the bags.

"Not that I don't appreciate it Alice but, one, this stuff won't make Edward sleep with me, and two, I wouldn't ever be caught dead wearing this stuff," I heard Bella say to the pixie.

I couldn't help myself as I imagined what Bella would look like in the black, laced lingerie. The image in my head stunned me a little bit.

"Well I've already paid for these so at least try them on?" Alice asked Bella pleadingly, a puppy dog look on her face.

" Fine, but only if you turn around," Bella said with authority. Alice rolled her eyes, smiled and turned around. I watched as Bella stripped down to the expensive looking lingerie she already had on and I couldn't help but stare. The image I had earlier was amazingly accurate. She quickly unhooked her bra, her cleavage now fully exposed. I subconsciously licked my lips, a small pool of venom flowing into my mouth. I then watched as she pulled her matching panties down and slip out of them. My eyes traveled down and came to rest on Bella's southern region. My mouth dropped open when I saw that she was completely bare. I scanned my eyes more thoroughly over Bella's body. Despite her being human, she looked almost as perfect as vampires. If this is how she looks human, I can't help but wonder what she'll look like as a vampire. Then Bella reached for the new set of lingerie. Slowly, she pulled the black laced panties on. Why was she doing it agonizingly slow? Bella was teasing me and had no idea she was doing it. She then reached for the bra and I found myself wishing she'd leave it off. I saw Alice quickly glance at Bella to see if she was done. I felt a slight wave of jealousy and possessiveness wash over me. I didn't want her looking at Bella while she was that exposed. I had all I could do to not burst inn there and tear Alice's eyes out. I felt more at ease when Bella had put the bra on.

I heard Bella sigh and then speak.

"Okay Alice."

Alice turned and squealed in joy.

"Oh! It's a perfect fit! If I wasn't so straight and with Jasper, I'd go after ya," she said with a wink. I growled lightly at the comment. Apparently it wasn't light enough cause Alice jerked her head in my direction. I saw her scanning but I was thankfully hidden well. Not finding anything, Alice turned her attention back to Bella, who was unaware of what happened. Damn, it was seriously close that time. Looking into the room again, I saw that Bella was still clad only in the lingerie. I need to hunt…badly, I thought. Swiftly jumping, I landed on the ground. I ran into the forest, headed towards Port Angeles to hunt. There were homeless, crazy people that no one would miss that I could have to eat.

_Nightfall_

Sitting back on the branch outside Bella's window, I listened as she spoke her goodbyes to Edward over the phone. She didn't look to be upset over too much though. She was probably looking forwards to a break from the overprotective baboon of a boyfriend. I felt oddly pleased that she and Edward hadn't had sex yet. She was still pure and innocent. Bella hung up a few minutes later and stripped out of her clothes. Walking to her dresser in nothing but her lingerie. She pawed through it and dug out short shorts and a matching tank. I noticed that they were black. Hmm, the girl loves black, I thought to myself. I saw Bella toss the clothes to her bed and stand in front of her mirror. Twirling some, she looked at herself in different angles. I let my eyes rake over her body approvingly.

Leaning forwards, I opened her window and slipped in. I closed it and spoke.

"Alone at last."

Bella turned to look at me and froze. I grinned.

**AN: sorry for the cliffy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tempting Love Ch. 2**

_**V POV**_

Bella stood before me, frozen, her mouth slightly open. I subconsciously licked my lips for the second time that day. I let my eyes roam willingly over the girls' body, hungrily taking her in. Sensing that I was basically checking her out, she tried to cover herself with her arms and hands, but being unsuccessful. It was then that I noticed how toned her body was. If I weren't a vampire, she might be able to take me. Maybe. I felt myself grin at the thought of rough housing with Bella.

"Wha…what do you want?" Bella asked, slight fear in her voice.

"You," I said quickly, still looking her over. I saw her blush from my staring. Or maybe it was my answer, I did say it kind of seductively.

Slowly, I stalked towards her and she backed up against the mirror. When I stopped walking, I was flush against Bella, her warm body heating my cold one. It was an amazing feeling, comfortable even. I slid my hands down her arms, lightly grasping her wrists and setting them against the mirror. I pushed my hips against hers and she tried to muffle the moan that dared to escape her lips. I grinned at the obvious effect I was having on her. "Easy as pie," I thought to myself. Bella turned her head, obviously trying to hide the desire that her eyes had shown and built up inside her. Whether it being intentional or not, Bella had exposed her neck. I leaned in, burying my face in her neck and inhaling, testing my control. I was surprised that bloodlust didn't show. I slowly brushed my teeth and lips across Bella's neck, being careful. That time, Bella didn't try to cover the moan that fell from her lips. I was pleased with her reaction and started to lightly purr. I couldn't help it. I hadn't realized I was pushing into Bella until I heard the mirror crack and Bella gasp in pain. I pulled away slightly, missing the contact instantly, and looked at her left hand. The top of it had a few pieces of glass in it. Using my hips to hold her in place, I took my left hand and carefully picked out the pieces, my right hand holding hers still. I placed the pieces on a nearby stand. Bella was bleeding quite a bit. I was surprised again when my thirst didn't make an appearance. Reaching towards the stand next to me, I grabbed some tissues, pressing them to the wound on Bella's hand. It didn't show signs of stopping. Tossing the tissues aside, I raised her hand to my lips. I slowly ran tongue over the gash, my venom effectively sealing it. That small amount of venom would do no harm, she'd have a scar like the one on her arm in a way, cooler than the rest of her body. I swallowed the blood on my tongue and purred. Pure ecstasy. I did not crave to have more. Instead, I looked at Bella.

"Better?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

She nodded dumbly at me, confused by my actions.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well you were bleeding profusely and it wasn't slowing down," I answered.

Bella shook her head.

"No, why are you here? Why touch me so intimately?" Bella asked, unintentionally setting her hands on my forearms. I grinned at her and I heard her heart speed up.

"It could be because I've been watching you for months now and have become attracted to you. I felt the need to be closer to you. I can be so much better than _him." _

Bella shook her head again.

"No no no, I, I have a boyfriend and you want to kill me."

"Hmm…well, I've lost my mate, you see. I think you'd be the perfect replacement. Plus, it'd be a fitting punishment for dear old Edward, don't you think?" I said, slowly grinding my hips against hers. Bella groaned and closed her eyes for a minute. Opening them again, she looked at me.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Well I guess you'll never be a vampire," I said smirking slightly. Bella's eyes widened at that.

"You're…going to make me a vampire?"

"Well, only if you're a good girl and agree to be mine." Bella looked like she didn't know what to say.

"Tell ya what. You don't have to decide right now. You can continue to see Edward for now. But when he's left you for the night, you're mine. We'll play this out for a while and when you've got your feelings sorted out, you have to choose. If I were you, I'd choose wisely. Wouldn't want _him _turned to ash now would we?" I said, pushing softly against her.

Bella nodded her head, still unable to speak.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

She nodded again. I picked her up, tossed the clothes on her bed into a chair and gently placed her on the bed. I stood up and stripped till I myself was in nothing but my lingerie. Bella's eyes raked me up and down. I tingled slightly from it. I climbed on top of her, laying my head under her chin. I could hear the steady rhythm of her heart. I slipped my hands under her, holding tight but not enough to crush her. Bella felt delightfully warm under me and I started to purr again, content. It was then that I smelt a salty, yet sweetly intoxicating aroma. It had a hint of Bella's freesia smell to it. Bella was aroused. My nuzzling and purring turned her on. I smiled at that. Bella must've felt it cause she looked at me. I realized that I was the only one cuddling. I pouted at that.

"Hold me Bella," I said.

She hesitated slightly until I gently but forcefully licked the pulse point on her neck. I felt her hands slide down my body. I shivered in pleasure at her touch, so soft and warm. Bella's hands stopped at my waist and slid them across my back until her hands met in the middle. She clasped them together. I started purring in contentment again.

"Good girl," I said and kissed her pulse point this time.

I felt Bella shiver and figured she was cold. I quickly covered us with her blankets and went back to hold her. It wasn't long after that that she drifted to sleep, her breathing slowing down. I smiled again, knowing who was getting Bella in the end. Closing my eyes, I pretended to sleep, "dreaming" up fantasies of Bella and I. Paybacks' a bitch, huh Edward, I thought while grinning.

**A/N: and another chapter. Next chapter will have more to it, I promise. Though it may be a few days before I post it. Thank you to all who have reviewed and added this story to their alerts. It is my first fan fic to ever be posted on here and I am happy to see that so many people are interested ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tempting Love Ch. 3**

**Victoria's POV**

At around 9:30am, I heard Bella's heart rate increase slightly. She was waking up. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes, settling them on me. She didn't seem surprised that I was still there but she did notice that I was sitting upright straddling her waist. I was idly moving my right index finger up and down her ribs, getting closer to her cleavage every time. I locked my eyes with hers and swiftly slipped my index finger over her left breast, her nub hardening instantly. I grinned in satisfaction as Bella inhaled sharply, closing her eyes. I bet my life that she hasn't gone this far Edward. He was a complete fool. I moved my hand away and rested it on her stomach. She lightly whimpered.

Bella leaned up on her elbows, slightly glaring at me but I kept on smiling at her. Quickly, I leaned down so that I was less than two inches from her face. Bella's eyes widened. Grinning, I slowly brushed over her lips with mine, her eyes fluttered closed instantly. Her mouth was parted slightly, warm breath caressing my face, the scent filling me with want. Lips still partially touching, I slid my tongue over her bottom lip only to hear Bella groan. I then carefully pushed my lips to hers and moving over them gently. I was surprised when Bella's tongue tip parted my lips and slipped fully inside my mouth. Accepting the small challenge, I touched my tongue to Bella's own. It was an incredible sensation kissing Bella. It was nothing like kissing James, he was too rough and demanding. Bella was soft and delightfully different. I was brought back to reality when Bella grabbed hold of my waist and bit my bottom lip. I moaned in pleasure. Slipping my hands to her back, I brought Bella up with me into a sitting position, my hands cupping her face in need of more contact. I felt Bella's hands slide up my back, digging her nails into my shoulders and dragging them down, causing me to arch into her, pressing my bra clad breasts against her own. Knowing she needed air, I kissed along her jaw to her earlobe and then to that sensitive spot behind her ear. Bella gasped in pleasure. I moved to nibble softly on her pulse point, causing a small shiver. My hands moved to what seemed like of their own accord to hold Bella's upper arms. Kissing and nibbling down further, I'd reached her collarbone when her cell phone rang. Bella jumped slightly and quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?" Bella answered, breathless.

"_Bella? Is something wrong? You sound out of breath," Edward spoke in a demanding tone._

"What? I'm fine. I was sleeping, the phone startled me is all," she said, looking at me.

"_Oh. Well, Alice said she can't see you doing anything this week. Are you sure that you're alright?" he continued. _

"Yes, I'm alright. I just haven't decided to do anything for the week yet, that's all," Bella answered, still looking at me. I only smirked at her and leaned forwards slightly, slipping the straps of her bra down, showing all the skin of her shoulders. Leaning even more into Bella, I put my right hand behind her, slowly unhooking her bra. I watched her eyes widen with anticipation.

"_Bella? Bella? Are you listening?" Edward demanded._

"Huh? Yeah, I am. Sorry I'm not really responsive, I'm just tired is all," Bella answered while doing a fake yawn.

"Not yet you aren't," I whispered, knowing that Edward couldn't hear me.

Bella's eyes widened again and I instantly smelt her arousal. Slipping the bra fully off, I gazed hungrily at her breasts, licking my lips in want. I heard Edward rambling about the trip so far and Bella made small comments at the right times. I took my hands and lightly grazed my nails over Bella's hardened nubs, loving how hard they were. I rested my right hand on her waist and moved my left to between her legs, rubbing Bella's slick folds through her damp panties slowly. Moving my head to her breasts, I slipped my tongue out, flicking her nipples back and forth. Settling for the left breast, I sucked on it and bit it lightly. Bella fought hard to not moan. I started rubbing her clit harder and faster. Bella jerked her hips forward, obviously begging for more. I grinned and pushed the fabric of her panties aside a bit and easily slipped three fingers into her warm and gooey goodness. Wanting to fully claim her, I broke her barrier, feeling a little blood mix with her gooiness. It was a wonderful scent. I picked up my of thrusting inside her.

"I'm sorry Edward but I am a little hungry, gonna grab something to eat," Bella said, half groaning.

"_Alright love, I'll call you later," Edward answered, slightly disappointed._

"Okay," Bella said.

As soon as Edward hung up, I slipped a fourth finger in. Bella moaned loudly and gracefully fell backwards, half closing her eyes and panting. I knew Bella was nearing her climax when her body arched up and her inner walls tightened around my fingers. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, I curled my fingers, hitting her g spot. Bella's walls tightened harder around my finger and I felt her release flow freely out onto my hand and the bed. As long and loud as her moan was, I knew she was satisfied. I slipped my hand out of her and began to like it clean when my tongue brushed against Bella's own. I didn't realize that she had sat up. She had hold of my hand with her left while her right grasped the bed sheets tightly.

When she finished, Bella moved closer to my mouth, kissing me hungrily. It was that kiss that I melted into. I felt Bella wrap her arms around my neck and hug me closer to her. Falling backwards, Bella pulled me with her. I rolled us over so that Bella was on top. She moved from my mouth to my neck and started biting. I began to purr. Hearing that, Bella leaned up and whispered in my ear, "your turn."

I grinned as she went lower.

_5 hours later _

After showering and dressing, we were seated in her kitchen. Bella was eating pizza and I watched, fascinated by it. That morning was spent making vigorous love. For a human and first timer, Bella had amazing stamina and was actually very good. I knew that I'd have to hunt soon, thought it probably wouldn't be a very large meal. Bella surprisingly let me open the wound on her hand and drink some of her blood. After I had sealed it back up, Bella leaned in and licked my bottom lip from corner to corner.

"You missed some," she'd said while swallowing her own blood. That action alone made me crave her body once again.

Snapping out of the not so long ago memory, I focused on Bella again. She was eyeing me lustfully.

"There'll be time for that tonight kitten. I need to hunt. Think I'll try some cougar," I said thoughtfully.

Bella only nodded, still eyeing my mouth. I grinned at Bella and her heart started beating faster. Seeing that she had finished eating, I walked over to Bella, picked her up and stood her on her feet. I moved my head to nuzzle her neck and purred lightly. Bella wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my hair and inhaled. She had expressed earlier that I smelled like the forest, pine being the most prominent smell. Bella said she liked it, so who was I to complain. I felt Bella slip her hands under my shirt, rubbing my back, leaving fire trails in her wake. I purred louder and spoke.

"I should go, Charlie is coming home early today. I'll be back tonight." I felt Bella nod her head and let go, a pout on her face. I brushed my thumbs over her lips.

"I'll be back tonight before you know it," I said reassuringly.

Bella smiled and kissed me eagerly. I kissed her back with the same enthusiasm, not wanting to go. A few minutes later, Bella let go of me.

"Hurry back," she said.

I smiled and nodded my head. I turned and swiftly left through the kitchen door. Wanting to be true to my word, I went hunting after some cougars. I grinned like an idiot. Edward was losing Bella to me. And I knew for certain that I was falling in love with her, and she with me.

**A/N: hope this chapter satisfied ****:) next one will be the same chapter, except from Bella's point of view and we'll see her whole take on what's going on. It makes me happy to see so many people are interested in this story ^_^ Review please XD **


	4. AN: not a chapter

**A/N: sorry, this isn't a chapter yall. Ive gotten reviews from ppl saying to not post the next chapter from Bella's point of view and others who want that point of view. So here's what im gonna do. I'll post the chapter and those who want to read it can, and those who don't, plz be patient with the posting of the following chapter. I'd again like to thank all who have added this story to their alerts/favorites XD the next few chapters will be up within the next 2-3 days. Thank you again!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: sadly, I don't anything twilight T_T**

**Tempting Love**

**B POV**

I was surprisingly comfy upon waking but the events of the night before flashed through my head. I felt a finger trailing up and down my ribs, it had a seductive feeling to it. I slowly opened my eyes, not surprised at all to see Victoria. But I was surprised to see that she was straddling my waist. I felt myself become slightly aroused. What has my enemy done to me? Or is it former enemy? It's only been one night and already I'm under her spell. Did she actually mean what she said last night?

All these questions in my head stopped as soon as I felt Victoria's finger brush over my left nipple through my bra, hardening it instantly. I bit back the groan that threatened to escape. She removed her finger but then quickly leaned down, slightly brushing over my lips with her own. They were soft and surprisingly warm. I almost jumped when I felt a cool, slick tongue slide over my bottom lip. Not caring anymore, I groaned. Victoria seemed pleased with that and gently placed her lips against mine, moving slowly, carefully, but not like Edward had done. It was then that it occurred to me that this was very different than kissing _him. _He was always being chaste, too careful. Victoria on the other hand was different. She was aggressive but careful, but it had a wild edge to it. I knew I could go over and under the limits with Victoria. Feeling more bold than I ever have, I grabbed the other woman's waist forcefully, pulling her closer to me. She moaned in pleasure and slipped her hands under me, pulling us into an upright position, with her in my lap. Victoria cupped my face and if I didn't know any better, it was like she wanted as much physical contact as possible. Strangely enough, I didn't mind it one bit. Feeling adventurous, I slid my hands up her back, grabbed her shoulders and dragged my nails down her back, knowing I wasn't even hurting her in the slightest. Victoria arched into me and I became aware of our breasts smooshed together, bra's being the only obstacle in the way. Victoria must have sensed my need for air and she moved from my lips to my jaw, nipped my earlobe then nipped behind my ear, on the sensitive skin. I felt like I was on fire, but in a good way. My gasp was one of pleasure. I'd never ever gone this far with Edward. This was incredible. I shivered again in pleasure when Victoria softly nibbled the pulse point on my neck. Victoria started to trail her teeth down my front and upon reaching my breasts, my cell phone ran. "Damn it," I thought to myself.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"_Bella? Is something wrong? You sound out of breath," Edward spoke in a demanding tone._

"What? I'm fine. I was sleeping, the phone startled me is all," I answered, daring to look at Victoria, who was smirking at me.

"_Oh. Well, Alice said she can't see you doing anything this week. Are you sure that you're alright?" he continued. _

"Yes, I'm alright. I just haven't decided to do anything for the week yet, that's all," I said, still glancing at Victoria, who in turn continued to smirk. She reached up and slide my bra straps down, making my shoulders completely bare. Victoria leaned further into me, slipping her right hand behind me, unhooking and removing my bra. I widened my eyes at her in anticipation. I was so caught up in the moment that I had almost completely forgotten about Edward.

"_Bella? Bella? Are you listening?" Edward demanded._

"Huh? Yeah, I am. Sorry I'm not really responsive, I'm just tired is all," I answered while fake yawning.

"Not yet you aren't," I heard Victoria tell me seductively. She said it so low that I don't think even Edward heard her. I was instantly even more aroused.

I noticed Victoria looking hungrily at my breasts, licking her lips, my eyes following the movement. Edward was going on and on about the trip so far. Jeez, he'd only been gone a day, what could have possibly happened? I said comments here and there. An amazing sensation came over me and I realized that Victoria was running her nails over my rock hard nubs. Stopping too quickly, I whimpered low. Then I felt a hand on my waist and another between my legs, rubbing my swollen mound slowly and sensually. Victoria then started licking and nibbling my nipples back and forth. She then stuck with my left breast, biting softly. I was trying hard to not moan, I really didn't want Edward knowing what was going on. The pace on my clit picked up. I wanted more, so I arched into Victoria. Getting the hint, she pushed my panties aside and easily slid three fingers into me, I must have felt tight to her. It was then that I wanted Victoria to claim my last shred of innocence. As if reading my mind, she broke my barrier, blood mixing with my wetness. For some reason, I wasn't surprised that she didn't snap and try to kill me, Edward probably would have. Victoria was completely different. I felt her start kissing me and move to nibble on my neck. She picked up her pace again and started thrusting faster. I NEEDED to make noise. I HAD to get Edward off the phone.

"I'm sorry Edward but I am a little hungry, gonna grab something to eat," I half groaned, hoping he'd think I was really hungry. Well, I was, just not for food.

"_Alright love, I'll call you later," Edward answered, disappointment evident in his voice._

"Okay," I said, anxious to get off the phone.

When Edward hung up, Victoria decided to slip a fourth finger in, I was in ecstasy. I moaned loudly and fell gracefully (shocking I know) backwards, half closing my eyes so I could still see Victoria and started panting. I could feel that I was close and instinctively arched my back upwards. Victoria grinned at me like that darned cat from Alice In Wonderland and curled her fingers, hitting the right spot. I felt myself tighten around my lovers' fingers and release, my climax spilling onto her hand and my bed sheets. "Well those need to be washed," I thought to myself. Feeling extremely satisfied, I groaned long and loud. I felt Victoria's fingers slide out and I looked to see her licking her hand, eyes closed and slightly purring. Curiosity got the better of me and I sat up and started licking her hand as well. My tongue brushed against Victoria's and her eyes opened, she looked a little shocked at seeing me upright. I grabbed hold of her hand with my left and my right clutched my sheets. After I finished her hand, I moved to kiss her hungrily. With that kiss, I saw fireworks (cheesy I know). Wrapping my arms around her neck, I brought us backwards. Victoria quickly rolled us over, so I was on top. I left her mouth and moved to her neck, biting as hard as I could. Victoria started purring. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "your turn."

Victoria grinned at me as I went to slide down her body.

_5hrs Later _

We showered, had fun in there, dressed and went to my kitchen. I worked up a serious appetite. Vampires apparently have an insatiable sex drive…I loved it though. I was chowing down some pizza, Victoria watching me. It didn't bother me that she did, she looked on in wonder. Whereas Edward would think its disgusting and constantly ask if I was done yet. I figured that Victoria needed to hunt but she probably wasn't going to eat much. I hoped she didn't go after a human. I don't know why but I had suggested she open the wound on my hand and drink. She appeared to enjoy it. Before I could get woozy, Victoria had sealed up my hand with her venom again. I couldn't help myself when I had leaned in afterwards and licked her bottom lip from corner to corner, cleaning my own blood away and swallowing it. It actually wasn't that bad. Doing that had made Victoria sexually devour my body once again. Speaking of said woman, I looked at her and she appeared to be remembering the morning as she had a smile on her face. I stared lustfully at her.

"There'll be time for that tonight kitten. I need to hunt. Think I'll try some cougar," Victoria said thoughtfully.

I could only nod at her because I couldn't seem to take my eyes off her lips. I grinned, remembering where those lips had touched me. Victoria grinned at me and my heart started racing again. She seemed to have noticed that I was finished eating because she walked over to me and lifted me up and onto my feet. Victoria nuzzled my neck and began to purr softly. I moved to bury my head in her beautiful red hair, inhaling deeply. This felt right in a way. I loved how she smelled of the forest, pine sticking out most. She hadn't complained so I figured it was ok to take her scent in. I began rubbing circles on her back. Victoria purred even louder.

"I should go, Charlie is coming home early today. I'll be back tonight." she said.

I pulled away and gave her my best pouty face. She smiled and brushed my lips with her thumb.

"I'll be back tonight before you know it," she said reassuringly.

I smiled and kissed her eagerly. We broke apart a few minutes later.

"Hurry back," I said.

Victoria left and I knew she'd stick to her word.

"Well I should probably clean up my room. It's a total disaster and smells of sex," I said to myself, going to get cleaners and new sheets and blankets.

**A/N: well there u have it, Bella's POV. Next chapter will be up soon. Review plz! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight, unfortunately. **

**AN: this chapter is sort of a funny one. The Cullen's come back from their trip and….well, you'll just have to read what happens ^_^ **

**Tempting Love Ch.5 **

**V POV (week later) **

"Oooo unh," we both groaned, falling backwards, our legs still scissor with Bella at the head of the bed and I at the bottom. We were both breathing uncontrollably, despite the fact that I didn't need to.

Seven whole days together and Bella and I did nothing but have sex…well mostly. We'd gone swimming, dinner and a movie, walks on the beach, shopping…all that jazz. But we couldn't keep our hands off of each other, it couldn't be done, we tried. The day after we'd gotten together, I'd gone out and bought an extremely luxurious two floor apartment for myself. Over the years I had been putting money into various bank accounts and I could be considered a millionaire. I had figured it'd be better to do our dirty deeds here than at her place, we didn't want anyone getting suspicious. Besides, here, we could make all the sounds we wanted, as loud as we wanted and no one could here us. Bella was such a wildcat in bed and had no problem keeping up with me…I loved it. What I did not love though was that the Cullen's would be home today. I think I sighed sadly because next thing I knew was that Bella laid on top of me, wrapping her arms securely around me, holding tight. I smiled and wrapped my own arms around her, sighing contentedly. I was just about to kiss Bella when a familiar sound caught my attention. The smooth engine of a Volvo was nearing the apartment. Telling Bella, I quickly stuck her in the bathroom, closing the door. The charms I'd placed in the apartment would mask Bella's scent so that none of the Cullen's would be able to identify it as hers, just as some human's. They found me quicker than I anticipated. I was still prepared though. I made a promise to not fight the Cullen's. I wrapped my body in the top sheet, making a tight knot and twisting the sheet so that it didn't hang on the floor and my legs were visible.

I waited in the living room, impatiently, for them to ascend the stairs. My apartment happened to be in Port Angeles, right in the middle of the city. It was perfect because the Cullen's wouldn't dare start a fight with all these humans around. It had actually been Bella's idea, that brilliant girl of mine. Hm, MY Bella. That sounds so perfect. I grinned at that. Then I heard the Cullen's ascending the stairs. About time, I thought to myself.

Knock, knock, knock.

Aww, how polite, they knocked, I thought, grinning. I walked at a human pace to the door, unlocking it slowly and opening it.

"Oh what a surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked innocently. I heard Bella giggle slightly and thanks to the charms, I was the only one who did.

"Don't act innocent. You know why we're here," Edward said seething.

"Edward," Alice cautioned him.

Barging in, Edward looked around quickly, searching I'd assume for Bella. He'd never find her, even if he did look in the bathroom. The charm practically made Bella invisible.

"Looking for something?" I asked casually.

"Bella. Where is she?" Edward answered, raising his voice.

"And I would know because…?" I replied back dumbly.

"Because. She isn't at home so that leads me to believe you've done something," he answered, seething again.

"Do you smell her scent on me? Around the apartment? Did Alice get a vision of me deciding to kill her?" I asked cockily, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…errr…no," Edward answered lamely.

"Then what exactly gives you the right to barge into _my _home, uninvited? Hmm?" I asked, giving off fake anger.

"Well I…" he started but was interrupted when the blond male answered…Jasper his is I believe.

"Look at her eyes," he said surprised. All of them turned to focus their attention at my eyes. I knew why they were surprised. My eyes were liquid gold, just like theirs, only slightly darker due to the fact that Bella let me drink her blood every now and then. I grinned as I thought of when she told me it was a turn on to see her own blood on my lips. I relished in the fact that that Edward couldn't read those thoughts, just the boring ones I'd placed in there.

"You're drinking animal blood," Alice said, not as a question but as a realization.

"Yes I am," I said in a slightly amused tone.

"For how long?" the one called Carlisle asked.

"Little over a week now. I decided I was in need of a change. Turn my life around I guess you could say," I answered smugly.

Before anyone could say anything, Alice spoke.

"Your place has a strong scent of sex to it."

"Yes…and your point?" I said smiling.

"It's permeated in the whole apartment," Alice spoke again, while everyone else breathed in, their eyes darkening slightly.

"You're seeing someone?" Edward asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," I answered, grinning.

"It's human," Jasper concluded, "that's why you're drinking animal blood. "You're in love with a human?" Jasper asked in shock.

"Yes," I answered. I realized that it was true, I had fallen for Bella Swan, a human. I was thankful that they could only tell it was human and…

"Female!" Alice pitched in, "It's a female scent but not one I recognize." Edward looked at me when Alice spoke that.

"You're not the only one who could fall in love with a human," I said to Edward, smirking. Edward only glared at me.

"So where is your human?" Carlisle asked conversationally.

'Gone. Went home right before you all rudely showed up," I answered, glaring mostly at Edward. Everyone else looked sheepish.

"Now please be kind enough to leave," I said politely as possible, gesturing to the door. Everyone except Alice and Rosalie ignored me on their way out. Those two looked at me and smiled. I smirked, raising an eyebrow at them.

After shutting the door, I went to the window, watching them pile into a jeep and the Volvo. After they drove down the road, I went to my bathroom, to see Bella sitting on the long marble counter, completely exposing herself with a seductive look on her face. I licked my lips. Bella raised her right hand, signaling me to come closer with her index finger.

I happily stepped between her legs which automatically wrapped around my waist. Bella was beyond soaked. Grabbing her waist, I ground into her and she moaned.

"Can you…use it?" Bella asked, panting. I grinned knowing what she wanted. I dashed to the bedroom, dropping my sheet along the way. I slipped on the more than decently sized strap on. We both loved to use this thing from time to time. Going back to the bathroom, I stood in front of her. I was at her entrance, grinning wickedly. Bella grabbed my hips, pulling me closer, pushing said object into her. I loved watching her eyes roll to the back of her head. I moved swift, quick and roughly into Bella. She hated doing this slow and so did I. I smiled as the first of many to come orgasms started to show in Bella. I'll take her home in a few hours, I thought. Bella screamed my name. I grinned and moved us to the bedroom. Maybe three hours, I thought, upon reaching the bed.

**AN: aaahhh, another chapter up XD sorry for the lack of lemon lol. I promise that there will be a major one in the next chapter, though it will surprise all and probably confuse, but don't worry, all will be explained soon enough. Next chapter is longer than any of the others so it will take a lil while to get on here. I thank all for reading and reviewing and being patient ^_^ Please review!**


	7. chapter 6 Part 1

**AN: sorry for the delay every1. Due to how long this chapter is, im splitting it into two parts.. Now these chapters may confuse a lot of people, if not everyone, but I promise that all will be explained in a later chapter. This story is actually fully written, I am just typing it up. After this chapter, there will be 3 more. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight T_T lol**

**Tempting Love Ch.6 Part 1**

**B POV**

After making love for two plus hours, I showered and Victoria brought me home, promising that we'd go dancing tonight. I couldn't wait. She'd kissed me passionately before leaving, a little teaser for what was to come that night.

Going downstairs, I prepared dinner. Lasagna. Easy. I was just pulling it out of the oven when the front door opened and I heard three voices. Charlie's, Edward's and Alice's. I kept my heart beat under control so as not to raise any questions. I had practiced at it all week. Victoria was a great teacher…in so many ways. I smiled at that thought.

They all soon wandered to the kitchen a few moments later. Alice was the first to hug me. I smiled and hugged her back. After she'd let go, Edward came up and kissed me. I fought the urge to push him away…instead I clenched my hands. He didn't notice but I think Alice did. I just hoped she wouldn't say anything in front of Edward about it. Said person then pulled back, smiling crookedly at me. I mustered up the best fake smile in return.

"Did you have a good day with Eliza?" Charlie asked.

Edward and Alice looked at me, obviously not knowing who it was. I thought of the day after Victoria and I had gotten together and Charlie had come home early. He'd walked to the living room to see her sitting there. We'd told him that her name was Eliza, just in case he brought her up while any of the Cullen's were around.

"I did yes. Went clothes shopping, then to lunch, the bookstore and then a movie," I said casually.

"Who's Eliza?" Edward demanded. We all shot him a glare.

"She's someone I met a few months ago at the bookstore in Seattle,' I said, slightly annoyed.

"How come I've never heard you bring up her name before?" Edward again demanded.

"I do not have to inform you of everyone I meet Edward. God knows I haven't met all your friends," I said icily. Charlie graciously took that as his cue to leave. Alice stayed and glared at Edward, who ignored it. We had a stare down until my cell rang. I checked the caller ID. _Eliza_, it read. Turning from Edward, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Heya sexy," Victoria said seductively. Victoria could say what she wanted because that Edward would be hearing something different. My lover had explained about the charms she's using not too long ago. Her voice also sounded different to Alice and Edward.

"What's up?" I asked, my eyes darting to the two other vampires.

"You look stressed darling. Would you like to head out sooner than we originally planned?" Victoria said, a smile in her voice.

"Hmm," I said.

"I'm in your tree," Victoria said laughing, knowing I was wondering how she knew if I looked stressed.

"Ah," I replied, "yeah that sounds great. I'll see you around 9pm." I glanced at the clock. Damn, it was only 6:30pm.

"Miss you already," Victoria said playfully.

"Same here," I replied, longing in my voice.

After hanging up, I looked at Alice and Edward. Not saying anything, I walked to the living room.

"Dad?"

He grunted in response.

"Eliza and I are going dancing 'round 9pm, that ok?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's fine Bells. Just be back before dawn," Charlie said smiling.

"Alright, thanks," I said happily, hugging Charlie.

I started walking to my room, Alice and Doucheward following close behind. Once inside my room, Edward started in on me.

"Bella, we just back. Can't you go another night?"

"I'd already made the plans Edward. I'm not going back on them now," I said as nicely as possible. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'll spend time with you tomorrow, promise," I said forcing a smile to my face.

"Alright love," he said, giving in. He looked at Alice.

"I'll see you at home." He then walked out of my room and the stairs.

I looked towards Alice, who was practically bouncing. I knew she wanted to see my new clothes. She'll be proud when she sees them. Victoria and I actually did go shopping a couple days ago. Took longer than necessary though. We'd gotten frisky in the changing room. It was an amazing time. I focused again on Alice, smiling.

"You can look at my new clothes Alice," I said smiling and pointing to the closet. She quickly dashed to it and opened it, squealing in delight. It was all fashionable "emo" clothes. I grinned at her happiness. Alice was then pawing through the clothes. I wondered when she was going to ask how I paid for everything. As if on cue, Alice turned to me.

"Bella, how'd you pay for all this?"

"Eliza bought everything," I answered.

Alice's eyes went wide and she went back to pawing through the clothes, oohing and ahhing every now and then. I went over, looked quickly and picked up a black pair of skinny jeans, a white, tight Ramones short sleeved tee, a black mini jacket, and a pair of black and white converse. Going to the bathroom, I quickly changed.

Walking back into my room, I noticed Alice was still absorbed in my closet. She looked at me and her jaw dropped.

"Whoa Bella," she said approvingly.

I only smiled at her.

I sat on my bed while Alice put together random outfits and talked about the hunting trip. I listened, making comments every so often. After that, we talked about life in general.

At about quarter to nine, Alice left, wishing me fun tonight. After she left, I thought about the kind of fun I'd have. I grinned mischievously.

At 8:58pm, I walked downstairs, bid Charlie good bye and walked out the door. Victoria showed up in her sleek black, Lamborghini Diablo precisely at 9pm sharp. Climbing in, I kissed her passionately and we sped off towards the club, holding hands.

Once there, Victoria charmed our way in. The bouncer had no idea what hit him, the poor guy. We walked in, grabbed drinks and went to the dance floor.

**A. POV **

Bella's excitement for dancing made me want to go. After getting home, I begged Rose to come dancing with me. It was no surprise she'd say yes. Rosalie loved dancing almost as much as I did. We drove to the club in Port Angeles in Rose's red convertible. We reached our destination in a matter of minutes. After dazzling our way in, we scanned the dance floor.

I noticed Victoria grinding on some girl. I couldn't see her face due to the fact she was facing Victoria. I actually couldn't see much of anything. That must be Victoria's new love interest, I thought. Nudging Rose, I had her glance towards Victoria and the mystery girl. Rose looked on, mouth slightly agape. It was a sexy dance, I had to admit. Victoria had her hands on the girls' waist, holding her as close as possible. The mystery girl slid her hands up around Victoria's neck, holding as tight as she could it seemed. The girl was grinding just as hard into Victoria as the other woman was to her.

"Who is that?" Rose wondered aloud. The same question was buzzing in my head. The girl turned around but had her head hung down so we still couldn't see her face. Rose and I moved to a different angle to see better. The girl had her hands behind her, grabbing Victoria's thighs. Victoria moved her left hand so that it slid down the girls front, grabbing between her legs, rubbing roughly through the jeans it seemed. In doing so, the girl started grinding into Victoria who in turn groaned and rolled her eyes to the back of her head. The mystery girl moaned when Victoria's right hand cupped her right breast, kneading it. The girl dug her hands into Victoria's thighs. It was wrong to stare but Rose and I couldn't help it, it was a sensual sight. They seemed to be moments away from practically having sex right there. We gasped when the girl lifted her face. Bella.

**AN: ba ba ba ba baaaaa…lol. I'd have loved to do the entire chapter at once but it is really long and I am pressed for time T_T . Part 2 will be up within the coming week, I am not sure when though. Thank you all for reading ^_^ Please review!**


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

**AN: and here is part 2. This may shock a lot of people but I promise that an explanation is on the way. I'd like to thank all for the wonderful reviews ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Twilight…unfortunately lol**

**Tempting Love Ch.6 Part 2**

**B POV**

I heard Victoria snigger and I looked towards the direction her eyes were. Alice and Rosalie. They were watching me practically doing Victoria. They didn't seem upset though. I stared. It looked like they were…

"They're aroused," Victoria purred in my ear. Looking intently at Alice and Rosalie, I knew it was true. I couldn't help but get even more wet. I'd always had small crushes on those two but I never thought they'd look at me like that. I groaned. I wanted them both. Victoria leaned towards my ear.

"Whom do you belong to?" she whispered seductively.

"You. I belong to you," I answer immediately, my eyes still on Alice and Rose.

"Do you want them?" Victoria purred. I could only nod.

"Well, I can share, just as long as it's me you return to," Victoria continued, rubbing me harder. I leant into her hand.

"It'll always be you," I said and it was true. I was in love with Victoria. I was hers for eternity. I couldn't help but stare lustfully at the other two vampires though. It was like I needed them…craved them. Victoria raised the hand that wasn't rubbing me and beckoned Alice and Rose over.

**R POV**

Victoria was motioning us to come closer. She knew we were aroused and wanting Bella. We heard her say she wouldn't mind sharing, just as long as we returned her. As wrong as it was, both Alice and I wanted Bella. Alice had always wanted her and had shielded her thoughts from Edward. It was only recently that I'd found an attraction towards the human.

Alice and I watched in fascination as Victoria opened a healing wound on Bella's left hand with the nail of her index finger and then drink some blood. Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. Less than a minute later, Victoria sealed it back up with venom. Didn't look to be that much venom though. That small of an amount wouldn't do a thing to Bella. Said girl than turned and licked her own blood from Victoria's lips, swallowing it. God. I wanted Bella now. I walked briskly, seeing Victoria relinquish her hold. I lightly grabbed Bella, roughly kissing her, though not hard enough to hurt. She tasted wonderful. She moaned and Victoria did not seem bothered by it. I tasted a small amount of blood. It drove my sexual desire further. I was vaguely aware of Alice dancing with Victoria. I pulled away from Bella's lips, looking around for some where's private. Obviously knowing what I was doing, Bella leaned in, bit my neck and whispered, "upstairs."

Sparing a quick glance at the other two, I dashed towards the stairs and practically flew up them, with Bella wrapped around my waist. Upon reaching the top, I looked at the long hallway. "Last room on the left," Bella said, nuzzling my neck. Running faster than usual, I raced into the room. Upon closing the door, I'd had Bella against the door. I swiftly took Bella's clothes off, careful to not rip them. Looking down, I noticed my clothes were gone except for my bra and panties. I looked at Bella, who was grinning smugly. She'd obviously gotten good at this. Moving my eyes downwards, I took in the dark blue lacy bra and panties ensemble Bella had on. Her body looked perfect, and she wasn't even vampire. God, Edward has no idea what he's missing. It's his fault this is all happening anyways. It was then that I smelt the most wonderful scent. Salty, sweet, and mixed with freesia. Looking down, I could see how wet Bella was, practically dripping. I felt Bella grab my waist , pulling me closer, grinding her hips against mine. I moaned rather loud. Her hands trailed up my back, unhooking my bra, sliding it down and off, tossing it somewhere behind me. I followed suit, taking hers off in flash. My jaw dropped upon seeing Bella's full breasts. Beautiful and perfect. Without hesitating, I dived for her cleavage, licking and nipping the her right and kneading the left. Bella groaned and arched into me. Slipping down further, I slid the skimpy panties off with my teeth. My eyes widened when I saw that Bella was completely bare and sporting a clit ring. I licked my lips. I head Bella slightly whimper, arching towards me with want. Who was I to deny that? Placing my hands on her hips, I leaned in, running my tongue along her slit, coating my tongue with her honey. She tasted so good. I felt Bella's hands in my hair, pulling me in. It was an incredible feeling, not something Emmett ever did. I thought of him for a moment. I was still madly in love with him of course, but I wanted Bella. It would work out great because we both only wanted the sex. It was obvious that Bella loved Victoria. I came back to reality when Bella dug her nails into my shoulders, a hot and sexy move in my book. I grinned up at her and then slipped my tongue into her warmness. Bella let out a long groan and started to slide down the door. Without leaving her goodness, I lowered her gently to the floor. Sliding my tongue in further, my mouth now fully covered her mound. I gently raked my teeth over her clit, sucking on her piercing and pulling. Bella moaned and arched upwards. Not too long after, Bella climaxed, releasing her honey into my mouth, me swallowing eagerly. I slid back up Bella's body, kissing on my way. Reaching her face, I kissed her lips softly. I felt her hands slide down my back, stopping at my ass and digging her nails in. I moaned, grinding my sex against hers. I felt her smile. She expected that reaction I realized. I grinned at her and spoke.

"You're quite the little minx Miss Swan," I said seductively.

"You have no idea," she replied back just as seductively.

Bella then reached down in between our bodies, stopping at my very wet sex. I stared at her and moaned. I was really liking this side of Bella. I too reached down and began rubbing. Bella slipped three fingers into me. I copied her move. She leaned up, which drove me further into her. The move caused me to lean back slightly, driving her fingers into me deeper. I groaned. Bella obviously knew what she was doing. Kissing me, Bella started rocking her hips, occasionally rolling. The feeling was amazing. I didn't want it ending anytime soon.

_Couple Hours Later_

I watched Bella sleep. We actually managed to make it to the bed. I couldn't even begin to count how many time we'd gotten off. Bella had casually curled onto me, warming my cold body with her own more than warm one. I found that I wouldn't mind doing this every now and then. I smiled because Bella helped me to relieve some serious pent up stress. She'd alternated between being fast and rough to gentle and slow. It was truly an amazing experience.

A few minutes later, I heard the familiar steps of Alice and the not so familiar steps following. Victoria was with her. They glided slowly into the room, taking everything in. Alice grinned at me while Victoria looked lovingly at Bella. I slowly slid Bella off of me and covered her back up. I dressed and walked to Alice and Victoria. Said redhead then stuck her hand out, a small emerald ring in it. I took it, questioning with my eyes.

"It'll keep Edward and Jasper from reading or feeling anything from you that you don't want them to," Victoria explained. It made sense now.

"That's why Edward couldn't sense her at all at your apartment," I said in understanding. Victoria nodded.

"Also as to why I couldn't get a read on her future," Alice piped in.

"Only you guys, Bella and I can see the jewel," Victoria continued.

"So what have you two been doing?" I asked curiously, smirking.

"Just dancing," Alice said, grinning. I figured that included being dirty on the dance floor.

"We should get going," I said reluctantly, "don't want anyone, especially Edward, to come looking."

"Can't leave unless you say goodbye first," we heard Bella say, smiling at us from the bed. Standing up and wrapping the sheet around her body, she walked towards us, standing by Victoria. Alice and I smirked at Bella. I walked to her first, lightly holding her waist, kissing her slowly. Pulling back, I smiled at her. I smiled and nodded in Victoria's direction. I no sooner than stepped back when Bella walked to Alice placing her lips upon Alice's. The pixie moaned and closed her eyes, melting into it. Bella pulled away, grinning seductively. Alice whimpered in protest.

"I'm coming over tomorrow, remember Alice?" Bella said giggling.

Alice's eyes lit up, "oh yeah!"

I could tell that Victoria wasn't too keen on Bella being around Edward.

"We'll take care of her," I said reassuringly. Victoria nodded and smiled. Alice looked as if she was formulating a plan to get Bella alone tomorrow. It appeared that Bella could tell as well.

We bid our goodbyes and left swiftly, heading for my car. This had been the most interesting night I'd ever had. I linked my arm with Alice's. Then I got to thinking. It was totally obvious that Bella and Victoria were in love. I thought about how much Bella was better off with her instead of with pathetic excuse for a brother. He was always treating her like a special trophy that no one but him could touch or look at. Bella needed to live, not be smothered behind invisible glass. I couldn't help but think of how wonderful it was to be with Bella. She truly was something special. She wasn't the first girl I'd been with though. I had been linked with Vera, my best friend while human. And Alice. We'd done it a few times out of curiosity. Fun experience though. I realized that I was going to want Bella again and I smiled at the thought.

**V POV:**

"Enjoy yourself?" I asked, snuggling Bella in the aftermath of rough love making.

"Always," Bella said, sighing contentedly.

"How 'bout your time with Rose?" I asked, grinning.

Bella blushed and I smiled.

"She was amazing. But it's you I crave and want the most," Bella said, rubbing my back.

"I feel loved," I said, giggling into her neck.

"You should. I love you Victoria."

I looked at her then, searching her eyes. She meant it. I smiled.

"I love you Bella Swan," I said and then kissed her, pouring all my love into it.

Bella had chosen.

**AN: finally! Sorry for the wait every1.…but here it is. I know that it probably confused you as to why I had Bella be with Rosalie but I promise an explanation is on the way. Next chapter we'll see into Doucheward's…I mean Edwards head :P lol. And for those of you wondering, yes, Alice will get to be with Bella in the next chapter. I know this story has had a lot of lemon to it but it will be explained, promise ^_^ thank you for reading and please review! It makes me happy XD**


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

_**AN: I am really sorry for the lateness of this chapter : ( I work a crazy job at a ski resort 6 days a week. But the last review I'd gotten gave me a kick in the ass to get this chapter up for you all, and I thank you **__KracivaVnutri__**: ) please don't be too upset with me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, though I wish I did *sigh***_

_**Tempting Love Ch.7 Part 1**_

_**B POV**_

_I woke up the next day feeling wonderfully content. Thoughts of last night popped into my head and I smiled. Sexy dancing with Victoria. Alice and Rosalie staring lustfully. Victoria telling me that they were aroused. Rosalie briskly walking to me and kissing me deeply. Dashing to an upstairs room and having wild sex. Falling asleep on her. Waking up and seeing the three of them standing there. Alice whimpering when I pulled my lips off of hers. Victoria and I saying those magical three words. Us consummating our love. It hit me then. I'd chosen Victoria over Edward. I knew that I had made the right decision. I felt free and alive with Victoria. With Edward, I felt like I was trapped…emotionally suffocating. I'd have to break it off completely with Edward soon. I also knew that no one could ever find out about what happened last night or what will most likely happen in the future. Alice and Rose obviously still loved their spouses but they couldn't help their desire. Hell, even I couldn't help my desires anymore. Victoria agree to change me after I graduated. Graduation was in less than four months and I was anxiously awaiting its arrival. I couldn't believe how much had happened in little over a week. But I was glad it was happening. I finally felt happy. Victoria even turned semi vegetarian, she drank my blood sometimes and was able to control herself. I actually owed it to Edward for my happiness. If he hadn't of killed James then I would most likely be completely miserable…and a virgin. I cringed at the thought._

_Gracefully, I climbed out of bed and slipped on my purple silk robe. It seemed that over the past week, my clumsiness had slowly disappeared. I loved not tripping or constantly running into things. _

_Being in a good mood, I skipped down the stairs. Going to the kitchen, I made myself a large breakfast of pancakes, sausage, eggs and orange juice. I needed all of this to keep my energy and stamina up to speed. Doing all that strenuous activity really was a workout. I'd gained muscles every where's. My already toned stomach became even more firm but not so much that it was like those crazy wrestler women who had more muscle than some of the men. I looked like a very in shape runner…or swimmer. I felt good. I was also getting inhumanly strong. When Victoria drank my blood and then kissed me, she released her venom into my bloodstream and my mouth. We'd figured out that by me swallowing it and absorbing it through my blood, I gained vampire senses. See, by swallowing it, it counter acted with the venom in my blood, turning me into a vampire slowly, without the burn. I'd gained excellent hearing, sense of smell and most recently I began seeing every detail that normal humans couldn't. My strength was the strongest part of me right now but everything else was catching up. We also had theory that once I was to be changed fully, the turning might not burn as bad, which is a relief. Rosalie actually figured out last night the strength I posses. I explained and she of course was intrigued. Also, the fact that I could just about match her strength was a turn on. I couldn't wait to try my strength out on Alice later. I smiled at that thought. I'd talked to Victoria about today and she told me to be careful and that she'd be nearby if something happened and Rose and Alice couldn't fix it. _

_I had been thinking of the best way to drop Edward without him snapping and going crazy. It needed to be perfect. Finishing breakfast, I washed my dishes and headed upstairs to change._

_Looking through my closet and dresser, I decided on a short black mini skirt with little frills on the hem, a red, low cut top and a dark red bra and panty set. The outfit showed off my lean but toned body in the right places. Wasn't slutty looking at all. Pulling my hair into a bun, I looked myself over in the mirror. I grinned, satisfied with the outcome. I grabbed my black and white converse, slipped them on, grabbed my jacket from last night and went downstairs. I finished writing my note for Charlie just as Edward pulled into the driveway. I walked out the door, locked it and headed towards the Volvo. Edward's eyes just about bugged out of his head and he may have been drooling. Upon getting in, I kissed his cheek and he backed out, heading to the Cullen household. I smiled at the day ahead of me._

_**ED. POV**_

_When Bella walked out the back door, my eyes were fixed upon her attire. She looked beyond amazing. I never before realized how fit she was. Bella walked casually to my car and got in, kissing my cheek. My pants became slightly uncomfortable. Shit. She's punishing me for not going further with our relationship, I just know it. I composed myself and drove back home._

_Cullen Manor _

Walking into the house, I saw that everyone was gathered in the living room. They all looked up at our arrival. Jasper and Emmett got the same look on their faces as I had when picking Bella up. I was surprised when Alice and Rosalie didn't get upset from their spouses staring. Carlisle and Esme couldn't believe how stunning Bella was. I knew that I'd have to hunt later if I was to maintain my control. After reading my brother's thoughts, I knew the same was needed for them. Carlisle and the others were so much better at controlling their thirsts. We could go hunting in the afternoon. Until then, we could play a movie trivia dvd.

**A & R POV**

_(Both POV) _My God. Look at her. So fucking tempting. Too bad she wont leave her legs uncrossed. God, she's smiling. She probably knows that she's being a tease. Hell, she's probably enjoying it.

_( R POV) _I couldn't help but stare lustfully at those sexy legs. Damn. She'd worn a skirt on purpose. Thoughts of how those legs clung to me last night flooded my brain. Bell was a true vixen. I got the feeling she cared for me and I was ecstatic about it.

_( A POV) _I'd always known Bella was beautiful but to see her wearing those clothes made me tingle. I was glad Edward couldn't read these thoughts. I still hadn't come up with the perfect plan to get Bella alone. I'd love it she would be the one doing the pouncing, I loved surprises like that. I thought over how Rose had told me of her time with Bella last night. She explained how Bella was gaining vampire strengths and senses. The only thing she didn't have was the thirst. Rose had also told me about how when she first kissed Bella, her blood had been in her mouth. It tasted amazing according to Rose. I'd asked how she controlled herself from drinking fully from Bella and Rose said that she'd only wanted Bella's body, not her blood, even though it tasted delicious. Rose assured me that I'd be able to control myself if Bella's blood made an appearance. Guess we'll see.

**B POV**

I could see Ali and Rose stare longingly. Despite my true love for Victoria, I craved the pixie and goddess. I also sensed Emmett and Jasper glancing every now and then. Peaking at Alice again, I sensed her eagerness. All the emotions of want coming from her and Rose bounced to Edward, adding to his own. It was an effect of the jewels. Poor Jasper was getting an overload of lust who felt it coming from Edward. They'd probably have to go hunting soon.

**Ed. POV**

Too much desire. Way too much. I can't handle it much longer. From the looks of it, Emmett and Jasper won't hold out for much longer either.

The game finished and I quickly stood.

"Anyone for hunting?" I asked anxiously.

Emmett and Jasper nodded at once.

"Sure Edward," Carlisle spoke.

"Mind if I come?" Esme asked.

"Not at all," I said. I looked at Rose and Alice.

"Nah, im alright, went this morning," Alice said, patting her stomach.

"Yeah, im good too. I went with Alice this morning," Rose said.

We all nodded at them and left, promising to only be bout three to four hours.

**B POV**

After they left, I looked to Alice, who was practically vibrating. I glanced at Rose who was smirking at Alice. This is going to be fun, I thought, a smile spreading onto my face.

**AN: **so I again apologize for the lateness. Originally this chapter had the lemon w/ alice n bella but its really long, so im gonna give it its own chapter. So thank you all for reading and I hope you're not upset w/ the lateness.


	10. Chapter 7 Part 2

AN: **so here's the lemon scene b/t Alice & Bella that a lot of people were looking forwards too. After this chapter, a lot of things will be explained and new things added. It may be another week or so before I update, do to my crazy work schedule. But I will do my utmost to post more quickly. As ive said before, the whole story is written, I just need the time to sit and type it. Well anyways, enough of my jibber jabber, enjoy this chapter : )**

**Chapter 7 Part 1**

**A POV**

As soon as Edward and the others were deep into the forest, I bounded to Bella. She was grinning at me. I looked at Rose who was slightly laughing at my eagerness. Bella looked to Rose.

"Victoria's outside," she said smirking.

Rose rushed to Bella, kissed her and then dashed outside. I was confused why she sent Rose outside until Bella tackled me and spoke.

"No other temptations now."

Bella wanted me for herself. I grinned at her. It was then that I realized I was on the floor, Bella pinning me down. I tried to get up but couldn't. Rose weren't kidding. Bella had the strength of a newborn vampire. It was hot to be overpowered for once. Bella then leaned down, agonizingly slow. My eyes fluttered shut when her warm, soft lips touched mine. I moaned and Bella smiled. She pulled away too soon. I put on a pout and Bella grinned at me. Getting off me, she pulled us to our feet. Keeping hold of my hand, she raced to the stairs with me hot on her heals. My God, she even could run like a vampire. Bella's going to be even more amazing when she's a full fledged vampire.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, we dashed down the hall towards my room. Bella was so graceful now. It was an amazing sight. Gliding into my room and closing the door, Bella carefully tossed me to the bed. I no sooner than sat up when Bella pounced one me, knocking me back down. If I'd been human, the breath would have been knocked out of me. The lustful fierceness in Bella's eyes instantly made me wet. She closed her eyes and inhaled, smiling. She could smell my arousal. I groaned when Bella placed her pelvic area against my jean clad sex and ground into me. She continued that for a while.

"Oh fuck me six ways to Tuesday," I moaned when I climaxed.

"With pleasure," Bella whispered in my ear. My eyes widened with anticipation.

Bella's hands slid down my breasts, stomach, stopping at the hem of my shirt. She slowly and seductively looked into my eyes as she slid my shirt upwards. I sat up slightly so Bella could pull the shirt over my head. She tossed it somewhere and inhaled sharply upon seeing I wore no bra. I may not have extremely large breast but I was well off. Bella licked her lips and brushed her hands over my hardened nubs. The sensation I felt was indescribable. She slipped further down, sliding my pants off. I wore a black laced thong. I clutched the comforter blanket when Bella slipped them off with her teeth.

I jumped slightly when I felt her slick tongue slid over my soaked sex. Bella moved her hands to reach up and knead my breasts like dough. I knew this was just the beginning.

_Few Hours Later_

Bella was thrusting quickly into me with a strap on. I was moaning uncontrollably loud. Bella's slightly sweat covered body was amazing to feel against my cold one. I couldn't believe the stamina the girl had. Must be the vampire genes in her system. Seemed that Bella didn't need to breathe quite as much now. I was surprised when I felt my closet door against my back. Bella had hold of my hips, going roughly in and out. Jasper was never this rough. I liked rough like this. I felt my muscles tightening again and I knew that another orgasm was happening. I'd lost track of what number it was a long time ago.

Next thing I know, we're in my closet, in the dark, the door locked, Bella behind me. I looked at her questioningly. She put her index finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet. What I heard next was the family downstairs, minus Rose.

"Go figure, they went shopping," Edward said.

I looked at Bella and she grinned.

"Rose left a note. I asked her to write it while you were off in la la land," she said, giggling softly.

I heard Jasper walking towards the room. My eyes widened and I quickly opened the door and grabbed our pile of clothes. I sensed that the room didn't smell of sex. Slipping back into the closet, I looked at Bella.

"One of the perks of the jewels," she said, answering my question. I nodded my head.

Turning back around, I faced the door, listening. I heard Bella giggle and I was about to ask what was funny when I felt the sting of a slap against my backside. I covered my mouth to stop the yelp that threatened to come out. She began sliding her hands over my waist, hooking in front, resting just below my stomach slightly. Bella was standing flush against me. She started to slowly slide up and down, the rubber cock moving against my soaked sex. I groaned lightly.

"They can't hear us, you know," Bella whispered into my neck. I gasped when I felt that wonderful object slip into my backside. It was an odd sensation but it felt good. Jasper was old fashioned, he'd never dream of doing that. I noticed Bella hadn't gone all the way in the way in. This annoyed me slightly. I imagined a playful smirk gracing Bella's lips. Placing my hands against the door, I pushed myself backwards, moaning when it was fully inside. I waited for Bella to start moving but when she didn't, I turned my head to look at her.

"I want to see you move," Bella said, grinning.

I nodded, unable to speak. Continuing to look at her, I moved, going slow at first, then picking up pace.

_Few more hours later_

**A POV**

I couldn't believe how dirty that sex was. Who knew that Bella was so bold? I certainly didn't. Learning quickly, I reciprocated for Bella. Had to keep occupied while Jasper was in the room. Turns out the jewels made it so he didn't think of coming to the closet, which I was thankful for. As soon as he'd left, we dressed and jumped from the window, me catching Bella and racing down the path into the forest. We eventually met up with Rose and Victoria, Bella flinging herself into her lovers' arms. Bella and Victoria had a brief make out session. Victoria promised to see Bella tonight.

Playing the part, Rose and Victoria actually went shopping. There were clothes for all of us, except Victoria who'd taken hers with her upon leaving. We all climbed into the car, heading towards home.

We walked in the door, carrying our respective bags. All the guys, including Carlisle, rolled their eyes at us.

"Have a good day girls?" Esme asked.

We all looked at each other, smiled and said in unison," Yes, a very good day."

**AN: **so that's the end of chapter 7. I'll start working on 8 right off, cause it's a bit shorter than the rest, and there's chapter 9, which will be the closing chapter, thought it may not be put up till next week : ( But I'll try putting it up as soon as I can. Now, I do have tons of other stories that I am going to put up, so I hope you'll all give those a look see : ) thank you for sticking with this story, it makes me happy : )


	11. Chapter 8

AN: **this chapter is gonna explain a few things that have had some people wondering though the major question of why Bella is addicted to sex will be explained in the final chapter. This chapter is relatively short, but it is important. Alright, ive said enough, please read it haha.**

**~McCoy~**

**Chapter 8**

_Few months later_

**V POV**

Laying on my unneeded bed, I thought about how much I changed. My Bella had changed me. I rather liked it. I was more at ease, didn't prance around like a crazed newborn. It wasn't even a bother that Bella was with Rosalie and Alice. She knew whom she belonged to. It was great that the revenge thing worked but it didn't seem to be as important anymore. Bella was my main focus. I loved her very passionately. Not just her body though, her soul and mind was included. Bella Swan had captured my, so to speak. I couldn't wait for Bella's graduation to be over so I could turn her and fully claim her. Edward had found out a little over a month ago about Bella and I. He of course went overboard. Though he calmed down some when it sunk into his thick skull that Bella and I were in love. Even Emmett and Jasper knew of Bella sleeping with their wives. They had walked in on them. I'd been observing from out side the winder when it happened.

_Flashback_

Bella was straddling Rosalie, pinning her to the bed. Alice stood behind Bella, planting kisses on her shoulders, going down her back. It seemed that Bella tended to be the dominant one. It was an ultimate turn on. Bella had just begun to thrust three fingers into Rose, and Alice into Bella, while Bella slid against Alice's sex when the husbands walked in. Emmett and Jasper stood stock still for five minutes while the girls were oblivious to their presence. It was only after they orgasmed, fell upon each other and had calmed down they noticed the males. Bella had noticed them first and jumped slightly, hugging Alice and Rose to her to hide her very exposed body. Rose and Alice looked stunned at being caught then busted out laughing upon seeing the boys drool. Apparently they didn't mind. It was amusing when Edward walked in to see what the commotion was and stop dead in his tracks. He ran out quickly, trying to hide his erection. All the others, and myself included, laughed.

_End flashback_

Apparently after seeing three gorgeous women in bed together made Edward extremely horny. Last we heard was that Edward was shagging a very happy Tanya six ways to Sunday. I giggled to myself.

I almost jumped out of my skin when another body tackled mine. I relaxed when I saw the deep chocolate colored eyes of Bella, the love of my life. She smiled and kissed me. My beautiful human has gotten to be rather stealthy. Made me think of the day we explained to Carlisle what was happening with Bella after he saw her playfully toss Emmett into the river and dash away at vampire speed.

_Flashback_

"You are so going to get it Emmett Cullen!" Bella teasingly yelled at him after he covered her in flower.

We all ran after them out the kitchen door, headed towards the river. Stopping a few feet away, we watched the hilarious scene before our eyes. Bella was on Emmett's back, arms 'round his neck in a playful lock hold. Emmett wasn't succeeding in taking her off. Bella had eventually applied enough force to knock Emmett down. Climbing off, she picked him up and carefully tossed him into the water. He came up, all drenched and playfully glared at Bella who grinned and tore off running faster than Edward. Carlisle was amazed and wanted answers.

_End flashback_

"You alright love?" Bella asked me, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright sweetie," I said smiling at her.

Bella nestled her head into my neck, relaxing and falling asleep. I was going to miss her falling asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep.

_Next morning_

I felt someone nudging me, waking me from my dream. Wait a minute. Dream?

"Vic, you were sleeping," Bella said amazed.

"But how…?" I questioned.

"Well, I say we take a shower and then speak to Carlisle about it," Bella suggested.

I grinned, picked up my lover and ran to the bathroom.

_Cullen Manor_

"Amazing," Carlisle said when we finished informing him.

"What's this mean?" Bella asked.

"You may have developed another power Bella," Carlisle explained. A thought popped into my head just then.

"Bella honey, were you thinking anything last night before falling asleep?"

"Umm…I was thinking about how much I wanted you to be able to sleep along with me," she said slowly. Her eyes widened when she caught onto my train of thought.

"I need to thinking about it and it happens," Bella continued.

Emmet started laughing. Bella glared at him and he shut his mouth, went to a corner, flipped so he was on his hands, nose in the corner. We all busted out laughing, except Bella, who looked shocked.

"Something wrong sweetie?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at us.

"What he did…I…thought it in my head," Bella answered quietly.

"Bella can make people do things through telekinesis!" Alice exclaimed.

It made perfect sense. Bella was going to be the perfect vampire. Her graduation couldn't get here quick enough now.

**AN: **alright so that's chapter 8. Next chapter will be the last one for this story. I may do a sequel but I don't know yet. Like ive said, ive got quite a few other stories I'd like to put up so we'll see. Review please, I like everyone's responses : )


	12. Chapter 9

**AN: ok, so I know I said I'd have this last chapter up for last week but work has exhausted me and I just wanted to sleep. So I truly apologize. Now, this is the last chapter (so sad : ( ) and I am so glad that so many people read, reviewed, and favorited the story : ) I have some one shots that I am working on ( due to request) and I will try really hard to update as quickly as possible. So here it is, the last chapter of Tempting Love. Please enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me your thoughts on the entire thing : )**

**Tempting Love Ch.9**

_**After graduation. Bella is just waking up from her transformation.**_

**B POV**

Ecstatic. That's how I felt. Not opening my eyes, I listened to everything around me. I heard the shallow breathing of the Cullens and Victoria. Victoria. She smelled even better now, like mist mixed with the pine. My human senses hadn't given proper justice. Even Alice and Rosalie smelled much more intoxicating. Then I caught whiff of a foul smell, like extremely wet dogs. Wolves. The pack. Jacob! What the hell are they doing here? My thought process was interrupted by the thudding of a hammer…a loud one. Did something get broken? I listened when Jacob spoke.

"It's been three days ginger snap. Her heart is still going strong," Jacob said, amusement in his voice.

Victoria hissed lightly at him.

"She'll be fine," she said, seething.

Weird. I felt perfectly fine. My skin was cooler. All my senses heightened beyond belief. I could feel my muscles tensing. I wasn't breathing. Only thing that was off was that the thirst wasn't there. No matter how much I thought about it, the burn never came. I could smell humans all the way to town and their blood wasn't at all tempting.

"Well her heart is still beating," an unfamiliar voice said.

Wait a minute. That hammering sound was my heart? I didn't feel the need to breathe though. Hmm. Leave it to me to be the odd vampire. I heard feet shuffle and from how their voices sounded, they were facing away from me. An idea popped into my head and I grinned. Slowly, I slipped off the bed, hoping they wouldn't see me. Once standing, I gasped at the array of colors by the light. They all turned to look at me gasped audibly.

"Where'd she go?" Victoria asked, panic in her voice.

"Right here," I said, annoyed.

"Right where?" Alice asked.

I grinned, realizing that I'd made myself invisible. I raced so that I was behind Victoria. I slipped my right hand up her shirt and grasped her right breast, and slid my left hand down her lowcut pants, grasping her mound. She felt warm to me now. Victoria inhaled, moaned and rolled her eyes into the back of her head. Everyone looked at her confused. They obviously couldn't see the shapes of my hands in her clothes. I grinned mischievously. I started to knead her breast like dough and thrust three fingers into her warm and slick cavern. Victoria groaned and leaned against me. She probably looked odd, leaning on the balls of her feet and moaning uncontrollably. I kissed her neck.

"Bella…" Victoria whispered.

Everyone's eyes widened, scanning the room for me. I giggled and continued to please my lover. Being full vampire, my strength was ten times better. Being able to please Victoria this way thrilled me. Her climax came and screamed my name. When Victoria calmed down some, I willed myself visible. Nuzzling my lover's neck, I innocently said, "Whaaat?"

"Unbelievable," Carlisle whispered.

"That was hot," Jacob whistled.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. He backed up slightly.

"You broke the Treaty," Sam said, "This means war."

Stepping in, I walked right up to Sam.

"None of the Cullens broke the Treaty you fool," I calmly said.

"A human, you, has been turned" Sam said, smugness in his voice.

"Yes, I have been turned. But the Cullens didn't do it. And Victoria isn't part of the coven so the Treaty doesn't apply to her. There will be NO war. So why don't you and the rest of the dogs go home and chase after a real problem," I said, a smirk on my lips.

A few pack members growled at me.

"Stop," I said, looking at them.

Their mouths immediately snapped shut. I grinned.

"Obviously it'd be wise to not irritate Bella," Rosalie said, trying to control her laughter.

Sam reluctantly nodded his head, motioning the others to follow him. I smiled and waved at them as they filed out the door. After they were all gone, I felt three beings crash into me. Their scents helped me identify them.

"Squishing me," I said, giggling.

Victoria, Rose and Alice backed away immediately, apologies on their perfect faces.

"Just kidding," I said laughing.

They rolled their eyes but smiled anyways.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Before you start Carlisle, I'd like to ask something," Victoria said.

He nodded, gesturing for her to continue. I knew what she was going to ask. I smiled innocently at her.

"Why'd you turn invisible? And why'd you…do…that…you know…" Victoria asked.

"Well…I was gonna do a little joke but I didn't wanna pass up this opportunity," I answered, with a smug look.

Victoria grinned and came to stand behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You're a very unique vampire Bella," Carlisle stated. I just beamed, feeling good.

"No thirst," Jasper said, slightly shocked.

**V POV**

I turned my head to look at Bella's face. She didn't seem thirsty. I then focused on her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green…almost neon looking. I was intrigued.

"You're not thirsty Bella?" Edward asked in disbelief.

Bella shook her head.

"Not for blood," she said eyeing me, then Alice, moving onto Rose. Everyone looked confused, except me. I knew the answer.

"She satisfies her "thirst" with sex. It's what gives her strength. We need blood for that strength. This explains why it wasn't just my venom that did it. Every time she had sex, she became stronger, gaining more energy. As for her heart still beating, I have an answer for that as well. A while ago, I'd said that I was going to miss hearing her heart beat. I think Bella has willed her heart to keep going. It seems that she can will just about anything to happen now," I finished, taking in an unneeded breath.

It appeared that it made complete sense to everyone. I looked at Bella and she was smirking. Obviously she wasn't complaining about how she needed to "feed" herself. In fact, she looked overjoyed. It didn't escape my eyes that Alice and Rose liked the idea of it as well. I wondered if it was only females who could satisfy her thirst . Not that I'm willing to let a male dare to find out…I'd kill him. I saw Edward drop his eyes in disappointment, the shmuck. Looks like he's stuck with Tanya. I laughed in my head. I then purposely ground my hips against Bella, making her groan. Alice, Rose, and Edward looked over at the sound. Bella turned around, facing me.

"Lets go for a swim," she spoke seductively into my ear. Instantly I became soaked. It occurred to me that we could now be as rough as possible with each other. The possibilities that could happen while swimming filled my head. I grinned.

"We'll be back later," I said, picking Bella up bridal style and leaping from a window.

Still cradling her, I ran through the forest, headed for the lake. I began to run faster when Bella bit my neck, sucking, surely leaving her mark now. She'd claimed me. Now I'd never let her go. I smiled happily at the thought. 'This is how forever feels,' I thought, my smile widening.

**AN:**** and there you have it, the ending. Not the best but im not one for doing long stories and this one was due for its end. Please be kind and review : ) I'm glad you've all stuck with the story ^_^ I have a one shot I'll be posting in a week or so, so keep your eyes peeled XD Again, thank you everyone ~McCoy~**


	13. Authors Note: help please

**AN: alright, so this isn't an update but a question. I am looking for a story, a Twilight one about alice/bella. In it, Edward and Jasper had gone to the Volturi to keep them at bay and alice and bella end up going over to try and save them. Aro makes alice turn bella and then aro and others kill jasper and Edward. And bella has this power where if she touches anyone's head, she can see the deepest secrets of their mind (for example, bella saw alices' dark past). I cant for the life of me remember the name of the story. So if anyone happens to know which story im talking about, plz, tell me the name or send me the link. I'd really like to read the story again, so it'd be much appreciated if someone could help me out. Thanks so much,**

**~McCoy~**


	14. Chapter 14

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

CARELESSxCLAUDIA

Temptation McCoy

ashShadow50

veritate et virtute


	15. Chapter 15

**It has recently come to my attention that there is a place we can all sign so the administrators can see the petition ( courtesy of **fireun72** [thank you!]) at **petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# . **Go there and sign and spread the word!**

**~McCoy~**


End file.
